In one technology, there is a steering control device that drive-controls a turning motor to turn the turning wheels to an angle (target turning angle) depending on the operation of the steering wheel, in a state where a torque transmission path between the steering wheel and the turning wheels is mechanically disconnected.
Such a steering control device is generally a device configuring a system (SBW system) called Steer By Wire (SBW), JP 2011-5933 A is given, as an example. In the SBW system, the target turning angles of the front wheels are calculated based on the steering angle of the steering wheel to control the turning motor, and in addition, a reaction force motor is controlled based on the target turning angles that have been calculated.
In the technology as disclosed in JP 2011-5933 A, in order to realize a target response in a steering increasing operation, when the phase of the turning angle with respect to the steering angle is advanced, an uncomfortable feeling is given to a driver in a steering returning operation by an excessive effect of the phase advance.